The disclosure relates to an illumination optical unit for projection lithography for illuminating an object field, in which an object to be imaged can be arranged, with illumination light. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to an illumination system including an illumination optical unit of this type, a projection exposure apparatus including an illumination system of this type, a production method for producing a micro- or nanostructured component using such a projection exposure apparatus, and a micro- or nanostructured component produced by such a production method.
Illumination optical units are disclosed, for example in WO 2010/049076 A2 and WO 2009/095052 A1.